gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Legion
The Lost Legion is a sellsword company active in Essos. They were invented for the Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series video game, and have no counterpart in the novels. They have operated from Volantis to Yunkai, serving groups such as the Wise Masters. They boast that they are descendants of Old Valyria, and have strong Valyrian blood in their veins (i.e. like aristocratic families in Volantis and Lys). Several do have the purple-colored irises common among Valyrians, so there may be some truth that they are younger sons of aristocratic families that set out to seek their fortunes as mercenaries. History Background "The Lost Lords" The Lost Legion enter the tavern Asher Forrester and Beskha are holding Bezzaq, a Wise Master who had a bounty of eight hundred gold dragons on him. Asher questions Beskha about where the bounty came from, because he thought it was freed slaves. Beskha answers that it was, with his own gold. They recognize a member, Tazal, from a Volantis job. Tazal notices them, exclaiming that he told them that if he saw them again he will cut out their throats. After questioning where Bezzaq is and getting no answer, Tazal has a member of the Legion bring a box containing four hundred gold dragons, half the bounty. Beskha remarks that they must be working with the Wise Masters. Tazal finds Bezzaq, and after stating that they are different from other sellswords, slits his throat. He proclaims that Asher and Beskha will finally be useful for once, that the Wise Masters will hear how Asher kidnapped Bezzaq, would take no less than eight hundred gold dragons, and killed Bezzaq, but the Legion enacted justice. A fight ensues, leaving five members dead, and Tazal without his right hand. Asher can chose to break Tazal's neck, bust his knee, or if he does nothing Beskha will kill him. Three more members rush in, angered at Tazal's state. Just as Asher is about to be stabbed, his uncle Malcolm Branfield intervenes, saving him. The three members are easily dispatched. Two more run in, but the trio escapes with the box of with the gold dragons, which they find empty. As the group moves through Yunkai, several Legion soldiers run through the streets headed towards the main gate. They walk down a street, where a soldier emerges through a door, with Tazal if he was spared been helped by another member. More join them, and Tazal or another soldier order them to find the group and not let them leave Yunkai. A large group goes down a street and begin searching. One comes close to the hiding spot of Asher and his group, and can be killed by either Asher or Beskha, or left alone, which he returns to his comrades. Beskha remarks they won't stop looking for them, as they approach a way out of Yunkai."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Malcolm and Asher wait in a canyon for Beskha, who is scouting. Malcolm points out if the Legion catches Beskha, they'll kill her. Beskha returns, who informs them that the Lost Legion is indeed the group behind them, with about two dozen or more with horses a half mile back in the canyon coming fast. As they move down the canyon, Malcolm points out that they're hundred miles from Yunkai but the Legion aren't giving up. If Tazal died, Beskha mentions that they're still raw about Tazal, and Malcolm criticizes Asher's decision to snap his neck, or if he was spared, Beskha will criticize him for killing Tazal when he had the chance, because men like that don't forgive, especially after cutting off his hand. Beskha also comments that the Legion will overtake them. Just as the group is about to enter the caves, the Lost Legion finds them, and their men begin shooting crossbow bolts at them. They enter, with the Legion in pursuit. As Malcolm and Beskha hold the entrance to the cave, Asher looks to find a way out, only to find the dragon Drogon, awakened by the sounds of the fighting. The fighting stops briefly once the dragon reveals itself to the groups. A Legion member attempts to lead his men to attack but two flee the cave. Two Legion soldiers charge Drogon but are burned alive. More members enter the chaos. Asher is then given a choice to help Beskha who is facing Drogon or Malcolm who is fighting two Legion members. The person not saved is burned, and the trio flees the cave. Many Legion members die in the encounter, and what happens to the survivors are unknown, as some of them flee from the cave against orders."The Sword in the Darkness" Military Strength The Lost Legion's exact military strength is unknown, but they were able to muster more than two dozen members along with horses when chasing Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm. The Legion had lost at least seven members at this point, with it increasing to nine if the player kills Tazal and the Legion soldier that almost spots them as they search through the streets of Yunkai."The Lost Lords" After the encounter with Drogon, the Legion loses nine men, further depleting their strength."The Sword in the Darkness" The members of the Legion have a standard uniform. The uniform is a mixture of blue and purple with a helmet, and lots of spots to hold weaponry, including two sheaths on their backs for swords and three sheaths for daggers at their left side. Tazal, a high-ranking member, had gold plates on his armor, and a golden crest on his helmet. They have been observed using crossbows, spear, swords, and daggers. Several members of the Lost Legion have also been seen dual-wielding weapons. Members Members of the Lost Legion seen are: * Tazal, a high-ranking member. Heavily wounded fighting Asher Forrester, losing his right hand in the fight, either killed by Asher or Beskha, or his knee busted by Asher. * Rhogar, a member of unknown ranking. In the books The Lost Legion was invented by Telltale Games and have no direct counterpart in the novels. However, there are numerous sellsword companies operating across the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay, many more than have been described or mentioned by name, so a group like the Lost Legion could quite plausibly exist in the background. People of Valyrian descent, such as the Targaryens, have purple-colored irises in the novels. The TV series was going to do this using colored eye contact lenses but quickly abandoned it: noting that "actors act with their eyes" it was felt that the contact lenses were too distracting, and affecting actors' performances. The video game developers felt no such restrictions, given that the physical appearance of characters is separated from their voice actors, so they did give many of the Lost Legion members purple irises. References ru:Потерянный легион Category:Military organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles with Telltale related content